Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a metal stud and track framing system for use in building constructions, particularly for use in the interior and/or exterior wall of a building. In particular, the present invention relates to a fire-rated and non-fire rated track having a stud retention feature.
Description of the Related Art
A wall assembly commonly used in the construction industry includes a header track, bottom track, a plurality of wall studs and a plurality of wall board members, possibly among other components. A typical header track resembles a generally U-shaped (or some other similarly shaped) elongated channel capable of receiving or covering the ends of wall studs and holding the wall studs in place. The header track also permits the wall assembly to be coupled to an upper horizontal support structure, such as a ceiling or floor of a higher level floor of a multi-level building.
Header tracks generally have a web and at least one flange extending from the web. Typically, the header track includes a pair of flanges, which extend in the same direction from opposing edges of the web. The header track can be a slotted header track, which includes a plurality of slots spaced along the length of the track and extending in a vertical direction. When the wall studs are placed into the slotted track, each of the plurality of slots accommodates a fastener used to connect the wall stud to the slotted track. The slots allow the wall studs to move generally orthogonally relative to the track. In those areas of the world where earthquakes are common, movement of the wall studs is important. If the wall studs are rigidly attached to the slotted track and not allowed to move freely in at least one direction, the stability of the wall and the building might be compromised. With the plurality of slots, the wall studs are free to move. Even in locations in which earthquakes are not common, movement between the studs and the header track can be desirable to accommodate movement of the building structure due to other loads, such as stationary or moving overhead loads, as described above.
Slotted track has become a staple product for providing vertical deflection movement across the U.S. within head-of-wall assemblies. The slots are generally ¼ inch by 1-½ inch spaced 1 inch on center vertically along the length of the track leg. These slots have become a source for sound flanking as unsealed slots at the head-of-wall joint will allow sound, smoke, or light to pass from one side of the wall to the other through the unsealed slot. During installation, extra labor is required as mechanical framing screws are used through the slotted track into the stud on both sides of the wall. When the drywall is installed over this framing attachment point, the drywall humps up around the framing screw causing the drywall to flare out away from the framing. When the drywall flares out away from the framing, it no longer maintains a tight seal to the framing and can provide smoke or sound flanking paths through and or around the slots. This flared out drywall around the framing screw also creates an uneven wall surface and requires extra joint compound to create the illusion of an even wall surface.
It is also desirable or even mandatory to provide fire block arrangements at one or more linear wall gaps, which may be present between the top, bottom or sides of a wall and the adjacent structure. The fire block arrangements often involve the time-consuming process of inserting by hand a fire resistant material into the wall gap and then applying a flexible sealing layer to hold the fire resistant material in place. More recently, heat-expandable intumescent fire block materials have been integrated into the top or bottom track of the stud wall assembly.